Romeo & Cinderella
by TheVampireStalkerAlexander
Summary: Read and Find out, Based on the song Romeo & Cinderella by Miku Hatsune.


Romeo & Cinderella-CCS

It was a quiet night as a young 17 year old girl sat on a small bench next to her window sill. She had on a pink spegetti strapped night gown that reached her knees. She staires out at her window that was blocked up with black bars. A single small tear rolled down her face as she thought about her boyfriend/lover. The same boyfriend that is hated by her guardians. Her guardians dissapproved of her boyfriend because they think he only cares about money since his hole family is so rich they could buy a hole town in a heart beat. But the young girl knows her boyfriend better then anyone. She could easily remember everything she and her boyfriend have been threw before this tragedy;

Flashback=

[An easily destracted Sakura Kinomoto held a bird book close to her face as she thought about her crush/classmate Syaoran Li caption of the soccer team and debate team as well as Student body president. She felt like she will never get a chance to get close to Li because he was so popular and she had glasses and also very messy pigtails.

She felt like a loser since everyone knew her real parents were kidnapped in an Accident and her older brother was in America studding to become a Doctor. Sakura had no choose but to go live at her uncle and aunt's home for a while until her brother could finish school. Her aunt and uncle really treat her like their own child. She really cares about them like real parents but they won't let Sakura hang out with anyone rich, thinking that they are all selfish snobs. "Sakura...Sakura?...Sakura!" she was pulled out of thought by her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, her cousin/classmate. Tomoyo was the only exception Sakura had as a Rich friend since they where both related by blood from their mother's sides. Sakura looked at her friend and said:"Hoe?...sorry, I was lost in thought." Tomoyo smiled a slightly creepy smile and said:"Ooh... You where thinking about Li-San again, wheren't you?" Sakura blushed as she looked down at her feet as she adjusted her glasses. Tomoyo was the only one that knew Sakura had a crush on Syaoran since the beginning of their High school year. Tomoyo has tried to get Sakura to get contact lances and to let her (Tomoyo) to do her hair for her but Sakura keeps using the same excuses every time; "No Tomoyo, I'm just happy to admire Li-kun from afar. Besides I have to concentrated on my study's and I can't get destracted." Sakura looked up and said:"Maybe... But... Did you already pick out a book for your book report?" Tomoyo sweat dropped and said:"Sakura... drop the acted already, just tell Li how you feel." Sakura:"Sorry... but, I can't I'm certain he likes another girl besides I have a book report to do." just then the school bell rang and Sakura said:"Hoe, we should get to class." Tomoyo:"Why don't you go on ahead, I still have to pick out a book." Sakura:"Ok... but hurry up you don't want detention." both girls giggled unaware that someone overheard their little Chat. Sakura waved good-bye to Tomoyo as she said:"See ya Later, Tomoyo!" she didn't see someone on front of her and she Bumped into that person. Sakura looked and saw deep Brown eyes starring down at her. It was Syaoran Li! Her school crush! Sakura Blushed and backed way as she yelled: "Hoe! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Syaoran smiled and said in a chuckle:"No it's all right, don't worry about it." Sakura looked away and thought to herself:(He's actually talking to ME!) Syaoran said:"You could go first ahead of me." Sakura looked up at him and said:"N-N-NO! It's ok you could go ahead of me if you'd like!" Syaoran smiled and reached over and took Sakura's hand into his. Sakura gasped and looked up at him as he said:"Why don't we go together after all we are classmates." Sakura blushed when he put his free hand under her chin and said:"And we could get to know each other a little too." Sakura had her eyes closed, she didn't noticed that Syaoran gasped and he let go of his grasp on her. Syaoran:"Uh... I have to go, s-s-see ya around Sakura." and he ran off as he thought to himself:(I-I-I actually hurt her! I just... wanted to spend time with her!) Sakura's legs gave out on her and she fell onto her knees and thought:(W-W-Was He-He was about to... to Kiss me? Or what H-H-Happen just n-n-now?) and she tried to think of something as she headed to her Class.

After School...

Sakura was at her locker as she thought to herself:(I can't believe I. Actually talked to Li-kun! and he actually touched my hand and chin! But... didn't I fail the quiz because of him? Who cares!?) she smiled a big smile as She forcefully slammed open her locker and said:"Hoe?" she saw a small note on top of her outdoor shoes. Sakura looked around to see if anyone was running away from the hall but didn't see anyone, she picked up the note and opened it. It read:"Please meet me in the deep parts of the woods in back of the school tomorrow and come alone and bring only a bento as well." Sakura thaught to herself:(A secret admire? This is probably a prank from a jerk... But what if it's someone sweet... Ok I'll go but... I'll bring my cellphone as well.) and she put on her shoes and closed her locker door.

The next day, During Lunch...

Sakura was walking threw the woods and she thought to herself:(Ok...so where do I go?... what if this person is a complete nut job and he wants to kill me!) Sakura screamed to the top of her lungs and then she Heard:"Caulm down, It's not so scary in here." Sakura looked around and saw Syaoran sitting under a big Tree. Sakura Blushed as she walked over to him and she tried to speak. Sakura stood infront of him as her hands shook while she held the bento of front of him. Sakura:"B-B-Bento!" Syaoran chuckled and thought:(She actually braught a Bento? I was just kidding.) Sakura:"Um..." Syaoran looked up as Sakura tried to speak and as her face turned more and more red. Syaoran reached over and grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards himself and Sakura found herself kneeling right infront of Syaoran. Sakura's face turned red as she retreated and yelled:"S-S-Sorry!" Syaoran reached over and took Sakura's wrist again, pulled her into his arms, and held her close. Syaoran:"Listen, Let me explain about yesterday and then you can leave if you wish." Sakura turned red as she mumbled:"O-O-Ok." Sakura listened to Syaoran's heart beat as she listened to him speak. Syaoran said:"Listen Sakura, I'd like to apologize for my behavior yesterday, The way I acted was... Unforgivable... I just got nervouse." Sakura gasped and thought:(Why on earth would he get nervous? He's Syaoran Li, Caption of the Soccer Team, Caption of the Debate Team, and Student Body president, what could possibly make him nervous?) Syaoran put one of his hands on Sakura's Head and stroked her hair. Syaoran:"I've always liked this girl since the beginning of the school year and when I get near her I... just get tongue tied. I try to stay Caulm but, Just getting near her makes me weak in the knees." Sakura thought to herself:(He... Likes another girl!?... Then why is he holding me deep in the woods in back of the school?) Syaoran loosened his grip on Sakura and made her make eye contacted. Syaoran:"Listen what I'm trying to say is that... I Love You, Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura gasped, she couldn't believe what she just heard from Syaoran's lips. Sakura began to giggle like if Syaoran had told her a joke, and she said:"Is this a Mean prank your team mates forced you to do? Ok... You and your friends got me. yah, you pranked the Loser girl who's parents got kidnaped." Syaoran gasped when he saw tears coming down her eyes, he reached over and wiped them away as he said:"Why would I do that? I'm seriouse Sakura, I do Love you." Sakura:"Look Li-kun... You Don't have to pretend... If it is a joke, I won't tell the Principal, Besides I'm certain He wouldn't put the Caption of the Soccer And Debate Team in Detention." Sakura was about to get out of his embrace when he put his left hand in the back of her head and said:"(sight) Close your eyes and I'll Explain everything." Sakura:"Hoe?" and then Syaoran leaned in and Kissed Sakura. Sakura gasped as Syaoran licked the Bottom of her lip asking for an entrance, Slowly Sakura opened her mouth and Syaoran's Tongue explored her mouth, rubbed against her teeth and finally poked her own Tongue. Soon Sakura was having a Tongue war with Syaoran's Tongue. Sakura thought to herself the entire time:(Is... This really happening...? If it is... Please don't wake me up yet!) as Syaoran thought to himself:(She... so cute!... I can't believe we're actually having our first kiss... She tasts just like... Strawberries.) After a few Seconds both pulled away and stared into each others eyes, as both took in deep breaths. Syaoran leaned in and whispered into Sakura's ear:("If that is not enough proof on how I feel about you, I'll leave you alone.") Sakura had a slight Blush on her Face as She held Syaoran's Hand that was on her right cheek and said:"N-n-no... Please... K-k-kiss m-me m-m-more, S-S-Syaoran-kun." Syaoran smiled as he leaned in and Kissed Sakura again. Sakura continued to tear up as she kissed Syaoran, as Syaoran thought to himself:( She's finally mine, I'll never hurt her, and I'll always protected her. I Would give up my life, to make sure she's safe.) Slowly Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist as well. Sakura pulled away from their kiss and she looked down and blushed as Syaoran chucked. Syaoran reached up and gently removed Sakura's scrunchies from her hair and removed her glasses and said:"You look more lovely without your scrunchies and your glasses, my yang-fa." Sakura's face turned red at his nickname for her. Syaoran turned her around and she sat down on his lap. Syaoran reached behind the tree he was leaning against and pulled out another bento wrapped in a Forest Green Bandana with yin and yang signs on it. Syaoran:"Shall we eat before Lunch is over?" Sakura:"S-s-sure." Syaoran opened his bento and pulled out some chopsticks, picked up a piece of meat and held it close to Sakura's mouth. Sakura blushed and she turned to him with a questionable look on her face. Syaoran smiled and said:"We can share our food. If that's ok with you Sakura." Sakura blushed as she turned to the meat and ate it. Her face turned red as she chewed. She smiled and said:"It's delicious." Syaoran smiled and said:"Thanks, I made it myself." And Sakura smiled at him and said:"Your a great cook."

After Lunch...

Sakura was walking down the hall and everywhere she looked, guys kept staring at her, checking her out. Sakura blushed at the attention she was getting and when she reached her locker she meet up with Tomoyo. Sakura:"Hey,Tomoyo." Tomoyo:"Hey, yourself. Where were you during lunch, you left me alone to eat lunch alone on the bleachers." Sakura's Face turned red as she remembered what had happened during lunch where she kissed Syaoran who confessed his Love for Her, the social Outcast. Sakura:"I just... Went into the woods in back of the school... Just to get some peace and quiet from all the football practices." Tomoyo leaned in closer and saw Sakura's face all red and her lips slightly swollen. Tomoyo Gasped and yelled out loud:"You were making out with someone!" Sakura quickly blocked Tomoyo's mouth as people turned and looked at them. Sakura whispered to her:"Please keep your voice down." as soon as people turned away, Sakura removed her hands from Tomoyo's face and said:"Yes, I confess, I was making out with someone in the woods." Tomoyo jumped up and down as she said:"I knew it! Who is it, Who is it?!" Sakura turned away from her and said:"You would just yell out "what?" and start giggling like crazy." Tomoyo:"I promise I won't." Sakura leaned in and whispered into Tomoyo's ear:("It was... Syaoran Li.") Tomoyo gasped and cover her mouth as she was running around in circles in the hall then she spotted an open locker, stuck her head in it and she began to scream as she slammed her fists on the sides. Sakura's eyes widen and she thought slowly:(w..o..w.) as she opened her locker. After a few seconds, Tomoyo came out and slammed the locker door shut and said:"Are you seriouse!?" Sakura blushed and smiled a little as she said:"Yah, he told me something as well." Tomoyo:"well, what was it?" Sakura leaned in and whispered:(He told me... He loves me.) Tomoyo blocked her mouth again and this time she screamed into a nearby Trash can. After finishing Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and said:"That's great... so how was it?" Sakura blushed as she said:"It was... Amazing, he's such an awesome kisser." Tomoyo smiled as she had stars on her eyes as she said:"How romantic!" Sakura closed her locker as Tomoyo said:"So, does this mean you and... Li... Are a couple, now?" Sakura's Face turned red as she said:"I haven't even thought about that... I guess we are." and Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's smiling face expression. Tomoyo patted Sakura in the back as they made their way to class.

After School...

Sakura was walking down the hallway towards the front entrance when a football jock blocked her path. The Jock, Kenji Smith was known for being a complete flirt. He turned to Sakura and said:" Hey, Kinomono." Sakura:"It's Kinomoto." Kenji:"Yah, what ever listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie with me this weekend. What do ya say?" Sakura:"Uh... No thank you." she was about to pass him, when she felt him grab her wrist. Sakura tried to shove him off but he over powered her. Kenji:"Look here weirdo, I just started to like you since I finally saw you without your glasses and scrunchies, and I offered to take you out and you say no! I'll make you change your mind!" and he shoved her against a locker and began to kiss her neck. Sakura began to tear up and she push him off as she yelled out:"N-N-NNNNoooooo! Let go you creep! Help!" Then suddenly Kenji was tugged away from her and she heard:"Get your disgusting Hands off my Girl!" Sakura looked and Saw Syaoran in front if her like a human shield while Kenji was on the ground. Kenji:"Li!? What are you doing here?" Syaoran:"I came to walk my girlfriend home, and I catch you trying to hurt her, explain yourself Smith!" Sakura got scared as Syaoran raised his voice in anger. Kenji:"She's your girlfriend!?" Syaoran:"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Kenji got up, dusted himself off and said:"Gross man, there are a lot hotter and sexier girls in this school and you choose the outsider that all sudden chooses to look good? That is just poor taste." Sysoran got mad, he ran up to Kenji and punched him across the face and yelled:"How dare you! My Yang-Fa is the Most Beautiful and the kindest Girl In this School! Shes better then any of the girls that you see who are all sluts! Take it Back!" Kenji whipped away the little bit of blood on his lip and said:"Feh, what ever man. I'm out of here." He got up and left, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone. Syaoran turned to Sakura who was on the ground in fedal potion crying . Syaoran walked up to her and kneeled down and said:"Are you alright darling?" Sakura looked up at him and he saw that she looked so scared. Syaoran reached over and stroked her cheek and said:"I'm sorry if I scared you, please forgive me." Sakura then surprised him by jumping into his arms and she cried on his shoulder. Syaoran smiled and hugged her as he stroked her hair and said words to sooth her. Syaoran kissed her head as he helped her to her feet.

Sakura looked up at him and said:"Syaoran, please... Don't scare me like that... Ok." Syaoran:"I promise I won't scare you like that ever again, I am sorry I scared you. Forgive me." Sakura smiled, leaned up, kissed his cheek and said:"I'm glade you protected me, but please don't scare me again." Syaoran blushed and said:"I promise." Syaoran picked up their book bags, took her hand and they made their way to the school exit.

Outside the School...

Syaoran and Sakura Walked down the block as they held hands. Sakura starred down at her feet as they walked home together. Sakura thaught to herself:(I can't believe I'm actually... Walking home and holding hands... With... Syaoran Li... This is a dream come true.) Syaoran looked at her and smiled, and said:"Sakura... I was wondering if you'd like to... Maybe... Come over to my house... If you'd like." Sakura gasped and she said:"Really!?" Syaoran blushed and said:"Sure... But if you don't want to its ok." Sakura smiled and said:"No! Of course, I do! Let's go!" and she pulled Syaoran along with her as she ran along the block. Syaoran smiled at her sudden child-like behavior.

After a few minutes...

Syaoran was leading Sakura up to his doorstep that was a big mansion.

Sakura:"Hoe! T-This is a B-Big H-House!" Syaoran looked at her and chuckled. Sakura was about to enter when Syaoran stopped her by the shoulders. Syaoran:"Uh... wait. Before I take you In there... I should warn you..." Sakura:"Hoe...? About what?" Syaoran:"You see... I have siblings that are... Well... Very Crazy." Sakura smiled and said:"Don't worrie... If I can handle my Friend Tomoyo then I can handle your Siblings." Syaoran:"O... K. Just stay next to me." Sakura:"Ok!" and they both entered the manion.

In side the Manion...

Sakura:"HOE! This place is even bigger on the inside them outside!"

and Syaoran chuckled at her reaction. Syaoran took her hand and showed her further inside. Syaoran showed her the entrance, then they were approached by a maid. The maid looked up to be their age with short deep purple hair and kind yellow eyes. She curtsied and said:"Welcome home, Master Li-San." she looked at Sakura, smiled and said:"I see you brought a guest." Syaoran:"Yes, This is Sakura." The maid:"She's very lovely, be carefull with your sisters." Syaoran laugh and said:"Yes, I know." The Maid:"I'll have 2 cups of tea brought up to your room in just a bit." and she headed into the kitchen and left. Sakura turned to Syaoran and said:"Who is she?" Syaoran:"She my personal Maid, Her name is Anna Snow, I've know her since I was 8. She's like a little sister to me." Sakura smiled and said:"She seems really nice." then Syaoran lead Sakura up a grand Staircase. After a few seconds, they reached the top and walked threw a big hallway with deep red carpeting. They walked up to the end of the hall, and Syaoran opened a big brown double door and they entered Syaoran's privet Bedroom.

In Syaoran's room...

Sakura:"WOW! This is a big bedroom! Check out All these Books!" Sakura looked all around the room; there where a lot of bookcases and books, in between was a king sized bed, and 2 bedside tables and next to the bedroom door was a simple desk and chair with a computer. Syaoran smiled at Sakura as she looked around the room. Syaoran got up from his desk chair, walked up to her and hugged her from behind, causing her to blush. Syaoran whispered:("I'm sure your bedroom is just as nice.") Sakura blushed even more as she said:"Not really... I don't have this many book shelfs or books... But I do have a balcony." Syaoran chuckled and then he made her sit on his lap as he sat on his bed. Syaoran stroked her hair as she leaned against his chest. She could clearly feel his heart raising as he held her close. Then Syaoran made her face him and both blushed as they starred to each others eyes. Syaoran:("Sakura... You have no... idea how... Crazy you drive me...") Sakura:("I... can guess.") Syaoran:("You... Make... Me... want... to...") they both said as they leaned into each other slowly, then they where about to kiss when the door slammed open and entered 4 older Women. They squealed causing the couple to separate but Syaoran still held her close, as both turned completely Red in the face. Sakura looked as one of the women said:"It's true! Our little Brother had a Girlfriend!" another Said:"So adorable!" Another:"Oh! Look at her, she's so cute!" the last woman:"Our little brother sure does have Good taste!" then all 4 of them tried to tackle Sakura into a hug, when Syaoran tighten his grip on her a little and jumped out of the way with Sakura still in his arms. Sakura:"Hoe!" Syaoran stood infront of his bedroom door as he held Sakura bridal stlye. Sakura:"W-Who are t -they?!" Syaoran:"My older sisters." the 4 women then tried to tackle Sakura again, but Syaoran jumped out of their way, once they were all in the hallway, Syaoran slammed the doors in their faces, and locked the doors this time.

Syaoran sighted as he placed Sakura back on her feet. Sakura:"I hate to be rude but... Your right, your Sisters... Are very Crazy." Syaoran:"Yah, sorry about that. Since they always tackle me right when I come home from school and since I didn't see them today, I thought they weren't home. Sorry if they Weirded you out." Sakura smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said:"It's ok, Because I know that you'll protected me." Syaoran turned red at her affection. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her too. After a few seconds they staired into each others eyes then they slowly leaned in and they kissed. Syaoran placed his right hand on the back Sakura's head and deepened the kiss, as both were in a another Tongue war. Soon Syaoran gently pushed Sakura over to the bed and made her lay down. After 3 minutes, both pulled away from lack of air and stared into each others eyes. Sakura touched Syaoran's face and pulled him in again and they kissed again. Sakura:"I... Love... You... Syaoran." she said between their kiss. Syaoran:"I... Love you... Too... My... Beloved." he said to her as well. Soon Sakura pushed Syaoran onto his back and she was on top of him. They seperarted again and Sakura and Syaoran both were blushing as they stared at eachother. Sakura smiled a small smile then she leaned down and they kissed each other again. Syaoran wrapped his right arm around her waist as his left hand layed on the back of her head pulling her in more. After a few minutes they seperarted from their kiss, and Sakura layed down next to Syaoran. Sakura blushed as she stared at Syaoran and he blushed as well as he stared at her. He touched her face and pulled her into another kiss. After a few minutes, they seperarted when they heard a knock at the door. They sat up, Syaoran got up and walked over to the door and said:"Yes?" A Voice:"Xaio Lang, it's us. Open the door." Syaoran unlocked it, he grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Sakura saw a man that looked like an older version of Syaoran and a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. The man and Woman entered the room and the woman said looking at Sakura:"Who is your Friend, Xaio Lang?" Syaoran:"Oh, her name is Sakura. She's a classmate of mine." The woman walked over to Sakura and said:"Nice to meet you child." Sakura blushed and said:"H-H-Hello, Ma'ma." the woman smiled and gently touched Sakura's Cheeck. After that the man and woman turned to Syaoran with smiles on their faces. The man patted Syaoran on the back as the woman hugged him. And then they left Sakura and Syaoran alone. Syaoran turned to Sakura who was completely red in the face. Syaoran:"Are you allright?" Sakura:"Are They... Your..." Syaoran:"Their my parents, they can be a little stricted at times. But I'm sure they took a liking to you."

After that Anna came in with their tea, and soon after Sakura went home.

3 Months Later...

3 Months have passed since Sakura and Syaoran started Dating, and they have been threw a lot together. First, they held hands, they at lunch together, they also had picnics in the park on the weekends. Sakura was at her locker putting books into it as she was preparing for the weekend. She was excited, when Someone covered her eye's with their hands. A voice:"Guess, who?" Sakura giggled and said:"Syaoran?" then Syaoran turned her around and kissed her on the cheek. Syaoran:"Listen Sakura, I've been thinking... We've been going out for over 3 months now and... I was wondering if you... Think that if... Maybe... If you... Wanted to... Go out this weekend... Say, Saturday at noon?" Sakura smiled , she wrapped her arms around his neck and said:"OK!" Syaoran smiled and hugged her too, and Sakura closed her locker and they left the school and headed home.

Saturday, Time 11:57a.m...

Sakura was finishing tying up a black ribbon in her hair then she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a simple pink dress with a black belt and black boots with a matching black jacket. She was excited she couldn't wait for Syaoran to arrive to pick her up. She put on the vanilla scent perfume, the one she knew drove Syaoran crazy. After that she ran downstairs and waited for him.

Downstairs...

Sakura walked into the kitchen as her aunt was making lunch. Sakura:"Well, how do I look?" Her aunt looked at her as she spun around and said:"Why dressed all fancy? Going to the library with Tomoyo?" Sakura was about to answer when her uncle entered with some chopped wood, he looked at Sakura's outfit and yelled:"Why are you dressed like that!?" Sakura:"Well I..." Then the doorbell rang. Sakura:"Oh he's here!" she ran to the door, she stopped and straitened out her outfit and then she opened the door and found Syaoran in a white dress shirt, with black dress jacket, and matching dress pants. Syaoran blushed as he saw Sakura but he still smiled at her and said:"Hey, you ready?" Sakura:"Yah." Syaoran had his hand behind his back, and Sakura said:"What do you have behind your back?" Syaoran smiled as he pulled out a bouquet of Red roses. Sakura smiled and blushed as her uncle came up behind her. Syaoran:"I got these for you..." then suddenly Sakura's uncle slapped Syaoran across the face causing him to fall onto the ground. Sakura stood still for a bit, then she began to cry as she ran to Syaoran's side. Sakura:"Syaoran! Are you ok?" Syaoran smiled at her as he held his injured, red cheek and said:"I'm allright, don't cry Sakura." he held her close and kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled but her smile faded when her uncle forcefully pulled her away from Syaoran. Sakura's Uncle stepped on the bouquet of Roses and he caused Sakura to step on them as well. Sakura:"Uncle John! What are you doing!?" Her Uncle:"You are not going any where! And you!(Refering to Syaoran) you are not allowed to be near my neice again! Now leave!" Sakura held out her hand to Syaoran who was just as sad as she was. Sakura:"Syaoran!" her uncle pulled her into the house and slammed the door in Syaoran's Face.

In Sakura's room...

Sakura was pushed into her bedroom by her uncle. Sakura:"Uncle John! Why!?" Her Uncle:"I don't want you near that boy ever again! He doesn't even care about you!" Sakura:"No! Syaoran does care about me! He loves me!" Her Uncle:"No he doesn't he only cares about money! He's no good! He'll just throw you away!" Sakura:"No he won't! Syaoran loves me dearly!" Her Uncle:"My word is Final! You are forbidden to see him again!" and he slammed the door shut. Sakura ran up to the door and she tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside since it was installed in revers by accident. Sakura pounded on the door as she yelled:"Uncle John! Let me out! Please! This isn't fair!" after a few minutes, she began to sob as she had her back to the door and she cryed in fedal position. Sakura though:(This isn't Fair!... Syaoran!)

Night Time, Dinner...

Sakura sat at the table eating her dinner. No one spoke a word. Sakura's Aunt Jenny turned to her and said:"Sakura dear... My friend Mary has a young man your age... And I'm sure he'd be delighted to meet you." Sakura didn't look up at her Aunt and didn't respond. Her Uncle:"I have family Friend who knows a another who has a son that is perfect for you." Sakura continued to stay quiet, as she ate she though of Syaoran. Her Aunt:"I know this young gentalmen that works with your uncle..." Sakura:"The only Gentalmen I want to be with is Syaoran." her uncle slammed his fist onto the table and said:"No you do not! He doesn't care about you!" And Sakura said nothing as a small tear rolled down her face.

After Dinner...

Sakura sat on her small bench next to her window sill. It was 11:46p.m and she couldn't sleep. She starred out her window in her nightgown. Her Uncle and Aunt were already fast asleep, but she couldn't. Sakura:(Syaoran...) suddenly she heard rustling in the tree next to her balcony. She looked and saw Syaoran barefoot. (Authors note; He used a rope to climb up.) Sakura ran to the doors and opened them. She reached over to Syaoran and hugged him as he hugged her. Sakura:"Syaoran, I'm so sorry." Syaoran shooshed her so she wouldn't make noise and wake up her uncle. Syaoran:"There, There, There... Sakura its ok. I still love you." They looked at each other, and Syaoran kissed her. Slowly Sakura lured him into her room and closed the door. Soon Sakura pinned Syaoran on the bed as they broke the kiss. Sakura:"I'm so sorry." Syaoran smiled as he sat up and crested Sakura's right cheek. Syaoran:"It's alright darling. I know your uncle is just trying to protected you." Sakura began to tear up as she fell into Syaoran's arms and cryed in his embrace. After a few minutes, Sakura looked up at Syaoran and said:"I love you." Syaoran smiled and kissed her forehead again. Syaoran:"Your Uncle can't keep us apart." Sakura:"But he doesn't want us to be near each other." Syaoran:"He can't stop us at School... And not even when he's asleep." Sakura smiled and hugged him. Sakura:"That's brilliant!"

The Next Morning...

Sakura woke up early and took a shower to make sure she didn't smell like Syaoran. She changed into her school uniform and headed down stairs. After Breakfeast she went to School.

At School...

Sakura was at her locker when someone covered her eyes. a voice:"Guess who?" Sakura giggled and said:"Syaoran?" Syaoran smiled and hugged her. Threw out the hole day, Sakura and Syaoran spend the hole day together. And at night Syaoran would constantly climb Sakura's Balcony to spend time with her. They both felt so happy. Both were very and completely inseparable.

2 months later, Night time...

Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap facing him as they made out. Sakura broke the kiss and said:"I'm so happy, Syaoran." Syaoran smiled at her and kissed her left Hand. Sakura sighted as she laid her head on Syaoran's chest as he tangled his hand on the long red ribbon around her neck. Sakura felt a little cold because of being in a simple white spaghetti strapped night gown. She leaned closer to Syaoran to stay warm. She rubbed her finger up and down Syaoran's long sleeve green shirt. Syaoran put his left hand under Sakura's chin and kissed her. She towered over him as he had his right hand in her hair. Sakura had her hands on his shoulders as they continued to make out. As they made out, Sakura hadn't realized that her uncle was up. Her Uncle noticed she had been taking a lot of Showers in the passed 3 months, not that its a bad thing, but he had noticed a change in her attitude. And he's heard noises coming from her room a lot lately. Sakura's Uncle got closer to Sakura's door and listened closely. He heard giggling and then heard:"Syaoran take it easy... stop that tickles."

Uncle John:"Syaoran!? That boy I clearly told her she couldn't see again!?... How long have they've been meeting!?" Then he barged into the room and caught Sakura in Syaoran's arms. Sakura:"(Gasp!) Uncle John!" Her Uncle:"You! I told you to stay away from my neice! Get out!" Syaoran sighted and gently moved Sakura off himself and climbed out the window and disappeared. Sakura teared up as her Uncle yelled at her. Sakura got grounded and wasn't allowed to go anywhere for the next 4 months.]

=End of Flashback

It's been over two months since she was caught in her bedroom with her boyfriend. She hasn't seen him in school since that night, and her Uncle had put up bars on her windows. Sakura constantly cries herself to sleep at night, every single night ever since that fateful night. At school Sakura keeps trying to find Syaoran but no one has seen him in a while. Tomoyo keeps telling her Syaoran still loves make matters worst, Sakura got a phone call from her brother saying that he won't be able to return to Japan for 2 years. Sakura was in her room as she sat on her small bench next to her window sill. She had on a pink spegetti strapped night gown that reached her knees. She stared out at her window that was blocked up with black bars. Sakura:"Syaoran..." she got up from her seat and walked over to her bed and laid down. Sakura cried into her pillow as she thought to herself. Sakura:(Syaoran... He must not love me anymore... My Uncle has won... He finally got what he's wanted all this time... He tore us both apart...) She was pulled out of thought when she heard a noise. She looked at her balcony and saw Syaoran sitting on her balcony. (Authors note: Remember he climbed up using a rope, this time no rope, and her uncle doesn't know he takes martial arts, and her uncle knows Sakura wont commit Suicide. That's why the balcony isn't locked) Sakura smiled as she ran over, opened the door and ran over to him. Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. They made their way to Sakura's bed and Syaoran pinned her to her bed. Syaoran seperarted from the kiss and towered over Sakura. Syaoran stared at her and she blushed. Syaoran reached over as she closed her eyes and he touched her cheeck. Sakura looked up at Syaoran who was smiling. She blushed more, then she smiled at him as he looked at her. Then she reached over and put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down and kissed him. Sakura:(He still loves me... Our love... Is still alive... He hasn't forgotten about me... My Uncle can't... Stop our love... I love him so much... He's my... Romeo... And I am... His... His... Juliet... No!... I am... Nothing like Juliet... I am... His... Cinderella.) Sakura and Syaoran pulled away from lack of oxygen and both sat up on the bed. Syaoran leaned in and gently kissed Sakura's neck, Sakura turned red and she grasped Syaoran's White Dress Shirt. Sakura:(Syaoran!) she pulled hard on his shirt, the buttons broke and she found herself kissing his bare shoulder. Sakura moved away and shared at Syaoran's bare chest. She looked at Syaoran who was blushing and smiling at her. Sakura smiled at him as he gently pushed her back onto the bed and both held each others hands. Syaoran:"I love you so much, Sakura." Sakura smiled and said:"I love you too, Syaoran." They soon began to kiss each other so deeply, they didn't want to stop. After at least an hour, Sakura sat at the edge of her bed thinking:(Even if we love each other... My uncle will never leave us alone... If that happens...) she turned to Syaoran who stared at her with a blank face expression. Sakura:"What will happen to us? What will become of us, if we can't be together?" Syaoran stared at her for a bit, then he crawled over to her side and took her hands and placed them on his chest, she could feel his heart beat, it was going about a million miles a minute. Sakura closed her eyes as she continued to feel his heart beat. Syaoran:"Even if we make out and hug each other in secret, is that all really there is to it to show how much I love you?" Sakura opened her eyes in shock as she saw Syaoran pulled his hands away and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, opened it, reveling a small silver ring with a green emerald gem. Sakura blushed and covered her mouth as Syaoran blush as well but smiled at her. Sakura:(S-S-Syaoran... You didn't... What should I do?... If accept... You might start... To... Hate me... No!... I know you could never hate me... ) She reach over to the ring but stopped and held her hand over her heart. Syaoran looked at her and he thought:(I... I scared her!... She doesn't love me... Sakura...) Sakura looked at Syaoran and gasped, Syaoran was crying tears. Sakura reached over and wiped them away. Sakura smiled and touched the box. Sakura leaned over and kissed his cheek. Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes and both saw pure love for each other. Sakura took the ring and placed it on her right hand ring finger then she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered:(Take me far away my Romeo. Let's run away.) Syaoran smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They looked into each others eyes and Syaoran pulled her in and kissed her deeply.

Syaoran pulled away, and got up. Sakura:"Syaoran?" Syaoran walked over to the balcony door, opened the doors and walked out into the balcony. Sakura got up and saw Syaoran jump down to the ground. Sakura gasped she ran over and saw her lover looking back up at her with a smile. Sakura smiled as he held out his arms as if she were about to jump too and he was gonna catch her. Sakura smiled more and then she ran back into her room and put on the same outfit she wore when her uncle forbidded her from seeing Syaoran. She walked over to the balcony a few minutes later and jump off, landing right in Syaoran's arms. as both layed in the grass, they laugh and smiled. Syaoran:"I love you, my Yang-Fa." Sakura:"I love you too, my Little wolf." and they got up and ran away from the jail house to Syaoran's motorcycle a block away, and rode to Syaoran's home.

The next morning...

Sakura's Uncle and Aunt got up and her uncle went to unlock the door. He opened it and gasped. Her Uncle:"Mary! Come Look!" Sakura's Aunt came and said:"What dear?" and she gasped, Sakura wasn't in the room, and on the bed was a peice of paper that read:

"Romeo and Cinderella."

The End.

(A/N:I changed it around a little. I hope you all like it. please review.)


End file.
